


creampuff

by Leis_Archive



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal AU, Blow Jobs, Bottom tord, Hope you enjoy, M/M, Top Tom, Vaginal Sex, edds a bear, heat - Freeform, idk it depends if i want it to be a story, matts a dear, may continue, possible oneshot, they do nasty, toms a wolf, tomtord - Freeform, tord has a vagina just go with it, tords a rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leis_Archive/pseuds/Leis_Archive
Summary: edd and matt go out for groceries and want tom to check up on tord.when they come back they make a surprising discovery
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	creampuff

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for spelling and punctuation errors. this is my first nsfw type work i've done so all criticism is welcome!  
hope you enjoy!

Tom was finishing up lunch. Edd and Matt just left for groceries. Tom didn’t need anything from the store. He didn’t trust Edd or Matt to pick out meat for him. Not Matt because he’s a deer, and what would deer know about a good cut of meat? Even if Matt was not a herbivore, he probably couldn’t tell the difference between a drumstick or pork ribs. Though Edd was a bear, he has better taste in fish than other meats. Since Edd lived in a shared household with two herbivores, he thought it would be much more respectful to not bring deer or rabbit meat into the house, though he doesn’t mind a nibble of it now and then. After clearing his dish, tom proceeded to reluctantly check up on Tord. “I haven’t seen Tord all morning. And i’m quite sure he’s still in his room. Make sure he’s okay sometime later.” Edd’s instructions ran through Tom’s head as he went upstairs. Tom’s obviously not the biggest fan of Tord, but tom’s a decent wolf. He cracked open Tord’s bedroom door

A huge wave of tord’s scent hit tom, like a smack in the face. “The hell was Tord doing” he smelled sweet and salty, it made tom’s mouth water a little. Admittedly, he felt a little turned on by the smell. Then the realisation hit tom: Tord’s in heat.

(several moments before tom went to tord’s room)

Tord hated the feeling of his face hot and flushed, the heat rising from his body and burning up his face. He smooshed his face on his pillow in hopes the cooling contrast of the pillow would stop his face from heating up. His ass was raised in the air as he gently pushed his fingers into his pussy. It was already dripping and soaked. He’d usually be content being this wet but unfortunately, He was in seasonal heat .

Being a bunny had some perks. People often underestimate you, so the look on their face when you absolutely destroy them is priceless. Physique wise the only perks were that you were agile, athletic and fast. Other than that, everything else about you screams fuckable. From the height - about 166cm-, to the hips(thicc), to the round squishy face. Tord absolutely hated it when randos on the street would take that quick “i’d hit that” glance or even cat call him, which was ironic since he was a bunny. But during his seasonal heat he can’t help but be the vulnerable bunny in everyone’s horny dreams. 

Tord didn’t know if it was just him, but this season’s heat was hitting him way harder than it should. “Is God just trying to spite me?” he thought, softly groaning from the sliver of pleasure he got from fingering himself. He needed something real. Not his fingers, not his collection of toys or dildos (which had already been used), something real. No, _ someone  _ real. But there is no way he would go ask any of his housemates, that was way too audacious even for Tord. And Tord could build military grade weaponry and/or devices with no fear of him getting caught by the authorities. His pillow was now warm from the heat of his face. He hated feeling so helpless, but it couldn’t be helped  _ (great writing there,am i right?) _ . Tord decided to just wait it out. He put on a red hoodie just big enough to cover is bare ass. he hugged his bolster and wrapped his legs around it. Smushing his face into the bolster, he tried to sleep, though that wasn’t happening as he subconsciously grinding his bolster

Tom cracked the bedroom door a little more out to get a better look at Tord. He was facing away from the door, still hugging the bolster and ever so slightly grinding it slowly. His little cotton tail was sticking out, wiggling at every movement. Tom could feel his face reddening at the sight of Tord looking so soft. Though he won’t admit he has imagined Tord looking soft and vulnerable, the sight was so much better than he could fathom. He shook his tail with delight. But nothing could top Tord moving such that his whole ass -pussy and all- was revealed. “Holy shit!” tom could feel himself getting hard by the sight. “crap,” he muttered. He quickly closed the door, producing and unfortunate creak which caught Tord’s attention.

“Tom, what!? W-w-what the fuck? Get out!” Tord shouted, turning towards the door. “Shit. sorry. Are you...um... in heat?” tom’s heart jumped. “What do you do in this situation? Has anyone ever been in this situation?” Tom thought in panic. A small yes escaped Tord’s mouth as a slight moan. “Are you shitting me?” Tord thought, he was getting more wet off tom just talking. “How bad is this heat? Ah~”tord gasped. now tom was getting harder. The sweet reply sounded so innocent. He would anything Tord said if Tord used that voice all the time. Should he… help? All animals have to go through heat at some point, he could sympathise with Tord. Plus he’s heard that rabbit heat is hits way hard and they just fuck anything. “You know what, fuck it” perhaps this was his chance to see if the rumours are true

“Do you… need help?” Tom asked, his face already heating up. Tord’s pussy tingled at the offer, as if to answer for him “yes! yes!! Put that wolf dick in me!!”. Tord hid his face behind the his bolster a forced out a “no” as a reply. There was no way in  _ helvete  _ he could do it with Tom. Sure Tord’s fantasized about it now and then, but to actually do it? Isn’t that against the laws of nature? A wolf and a rabbit? No way! Tom crept toward the bed and went face to face to Tord. “Are you sure?” the heat from tords face turned to cold sweat. Why should he be nervous? He looked down to see tom’s down below. “wow that’s nice…” he thought. He felt his pussy tingle again with delight. Tord’s broken countless rules, it wouldn’t hurt to break a law of nature, right? With a snarky yet bashful smile, Tord replied with a sweet and soft “fuck me”. “God i love that voice” Tom thought.

Tom took off his shirt and slowly removed his pants, revealing his boxers tented by his member. Tord pulls the boxers just a bit to show off tom’s member and began to suck it, taking as much as he could in his mouth. Tom groaned with delight, slightly surprised how much Tord could take. Now it’s time to move on. Tom was happy he didn’t need to make Tord nice and wet for him since Tord was just oozing with cum. “All just for you.” Tord said with a wink. Tom let his member slide into Tord, a groan of sweet joy came from Tord. Feeling tom’s dick inside him was a pure blessing. It reached far inside him and stretched his insides with a good amount of pleasure and pain. A dick made just for him. Tom enjoyed the warmth in Tord’s pussy, feeling the cool air when he pulled out and the heat of Tord when he went back in. Tord was so wet, it was like a slip and slide for his dick. As he thrusted Tord slowly to set the mood, he let his dick feel every inch of Tord

“Faster,” tom pounded harder and he milked out tord’s groans. Tord’s ears usually shaped to be horn like were laying downwards to the sides of tord’s face. Tord savoured every thrust of tom’s dick going inside him, cumming more an more with joy as tom went in him deeper and closer to the g spot. “Ah! Right there!!” tord moaned loudly . “found it.” Tom thought, now he going faster than before. The tip of his shaft now poking the g spot ever so softly. Tord moans became sweeter and louder now. As expected of a wolf to be able to go this fast. “Cum inside, Tho -ah!- mas.ah!” tord begged. Tom continued at his speed, feeling himself getting close. Tom couldn’t hold back his urges. Being this close to a bunny, the smell of the sex and the scent of rabbit made him horny and hungry. Tom bit onto tord’s shoulder, making tord moan with pain and delight. Licking away the blood, tom was satisfied. A few more thrusts later tom finished, pumping his cum into tord’s pussy, like a piping bag to a creampuff. 

Tom pulled out his dick, with a string of cum coming from tord's pussy . Tord gasped with pleasure, giving an  _ ahego _ face as tom’s cream trickled out his pussy. They both laid on the bed, panting for air. As few moments pass, they stare at the ceiling, not sharing a word. “Time for round two.” tord smiled, his ears perking back to it’s usually horn shapes. “Round two ?!” tom exclaimed, eyes widening.

Tom’s member was still pretty slick from tord’s pussy. Tord brought his ass closer to tom’s dick, feeling the tip of shaft around his rim. With a push down, tom’s dicj disappeared into tord’s ass. Tom groaned, feeling a familiar warmth, and a new tightness. Tord underestimated the slickness of the cum coated dick, his ass felt like it had carpet burn. “You okay?” tom asked with concern “yeah, give me a sec.” tord said, looking like babey  _ (running out of adjectives dudes). _ Tord adjusted and started bouncing on tom’s dick. They both felt so good, both panting with joy. Tom imagined tord’s ass shake as it slapped back onto tom and raised upwards, with tord’s adorable cottontail joining in on the bouncing. Hell, why imagine it when you can go see it? Tom picked up tord and moved him so tord faced away from him and bent tord over. Once again, tom thrusted his dick into tord, savouring the tightness of tord’s hole. Tord’s fluffy tail jiggled with his ass at every pound, with tord’s screams of pleasure complimenting the mood. Tom took another go at biting tord again on the other shoulder. “Sorry, couldn’t… help myself.” tom apologised, licking away the blood, still pounding into tord. “ just don’t stop thomas,”. In a few more thrusts tom finally climaxed, pumping his sweet cream into tord once more. Tord’s kept himself bent over, letting the cum ooze out of him and drip down his thighs.

Both exhausted, they cuddled closely to the bed, covering themselves with a blanket. Tom cupped tord’s plump little ass and gave it a light squeeze. He traced his finger around looking for tord’s tail and began playing with it.”How’s my cream puff?” Tom asked. Tord giggled and gave Tom a little peck on the nose. “So full…” He proceeded to nuzzle into tom’s chest. Never in the world would have ever felt safe like this with a wolf. Slowly, they drifted off to sleep.

Epilouge:

“We’re back.” Edd said habitually as he opened the door. He and matt finally came back from the grocery store. “That’s odd,” edd said to matt as they put away the groceries. “Their not downstairs. And I don’t hear them in their doing anything in their rooms.” “Tom! Todd!! We got you snacks!” Matt shouted but to no reply. “Come on tom! We know you didn’t want anything but it’s those little biscuits you secretly like eating! The ones shaped like bones!” 

Matt shouted as he went up the stairs to tom’s room. It was empty. “Todd? No wait, Tord?” matt approached tord’s room instead. The room was dimly lit, the only light was the one escaping through the window curtains. But it was enough to see tord and.. Tom??

Edd finished packing away the last pack of cola in the fridge to hear the clip clopping of hooves rushing down the stairs. “EDD I THINK TOM ATE TOD- TORD!!”Matt shouted from the staircase “oh shit.”. Edd rushed upstairs, tom wouldn’t eat tord for real right? He always used it as a threat but it’s not like tord wouldn’t ferociously attack back with like a gun right? He had a ton of those. God are they both dead?? Edd peeked through tord’s door and silently got closer to his bed. Not a doubt tom and tord were on the same bed. How was that possible? Edd couldn’t even leave the in the same room together sometimes. Tord’s definitely has some bite marks on him, but he’s breathing. And so is tom, so they didn’t kill each other, just slept with each other. sLEPT WITH EACH OTHER? The thought didn’t seem possible. Then Edd realised the slight musky smell of sex that still lingered in the air. Oh, they went all out, jesus. Edd stepped out of the room and told matt they were just asleep to just leave them be for now. “We can torment them about this later. I gotta sanitize my, everything. You should too.” At least those two will get along better now. Who knew all it took to get them to stop hating each other was to get them to sleep with each other.


End file.
